zbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Junon
Junon is a militant republican oligarchy that successfully rebelled against the Aerigan Empire in 4163. She consists of a relatively small but highly defended plains area in west of Aerigo, stretching from Adgiguth and the Ptolemy River to the Alptos Mountains. While the smallest nation-state, Junon has the seconded largest population, has seen large scale immigration from many other countries and currently holds the second largest number of Polian refugees. While experiencing tangible pulls from other cultures, Junon has maintained its nationalistic and militaristic disposition as well as its strict adherence to personal defense. Its citizenry are often held to a de facto code of honor, and laws and regulations are strictly enforced. Junon was the first major world power to not be ruled by a king, but rather an appointed militant executive known as a Sentinel. Much of their history is mired by invasion, and as such much of their society and culture is built up around the military. Junon's reputation as a gruff, rough military state is well precedented. The nation has been engaged in some militaristic conflict or another since almost every year since its founding. As a result, the Junonian military is held in high regard and has major presence both socially and politically. Serving in the Junon military admirably for 10 years is the only requirement to be elected or appointed to political office, with few exceptions. History Colonial Period (4077-4163) Junonian War for Independence (4163-68) Post-war period and the First Kerdian War (4168-94) Junonian Civil War (4194-4216) Prelude to War (4194-4214) The War and its Aftermath (4214-16) Reconstruction and the Second Kerdian War (4216-28) Rise of the House of Reden (4228-48) Expansion into Hailcryon (4248-81) Third Kerdian War (4248-49) Expansion and Reform (4249-67) Fourth Kerdian War and Aftermath (4267-76) Red Mist War and Aftermath (4276-81) The Polian War (4281-84) Post-War (4284-present) Government Junon's political structure is divide among three branches: The legislative branch is directly elected by eligible voters and consists of four senators and one military advisors per district. The Junonian senate is overseen by two Consuls; One appointed and one elected. The executive branch is the only governing body with no direct elections. It is headed by a Sentinel, who serves for life or until he is no longer fit to rule. The Sentinel serves as an executive officer and commander in chief of all Junon's military forces. He or she is supplemented by the Sentinel's Council, consisting of six appointed members: Prudence, Loyalty, Justice, Temperance, Star Paladin and Lord Knight. Two of the former four must be retained from the previous Sentinel's rule, while the rest may be appointed by the Sentinel. Finally, the Judicial branch consists of seven courts with seven judges - 3 appointed and 4 elected. Judges serve for life. List of Sentinels Military Economy Demographics Territorially, Junon is divided into five states, each with an eponymous principal city and subsidiary villages; the city of Junon in the center, Aarhus to the north, Bathesmore to the west, Redenburg to the south and Somerset to the east. Each state is legally ran by one of the five major Junonian families and a quasi-feudal state. Each has command of its own military forces and are allowed to independently declare war on and engage enemies as they see fit. They are, however, legally required to heed any and all military orders from the capital, which also has the power to call upon the five states for levies. The last time this tactic was used was during the Polian War of 4280. Culture Socially, Junon is patriarchal. Men are expected to take active roles in society - serving as soldiers, traders and politicians - whereas women are expected to take more passive roles as doctors, teachers, cooks and custodians. While never judiciously discriminated against, women's role in the military and therefore society is restricted. Art and scholarship, while gaining prominence during the Junonian Enlightenment in the 4240s, have always been of secondary importance.